National policy initiatives, such as Early Head Start (EHS) and Quality Rating and Improvement Systems (QRIS), have responded to the need for access to high quality early childhood programs for children from low-income backgrounds. To improve quality, assessments of classroom process quality such as the Toddler Classroom Assessment Scoring System (CLASS-T) are used within EHS and QRIS. Additionally, cut-points on the CLASS-T contribute to QRIS ratings of programs rated as high or low quality that have policy implications for program funding and for parent consumers. The purpose of this study is (a) to examine the validity of the CLASS-T in a sample of toddlers in EHS and subsidized child care programs in Miami-Dade County; and (b) to examine whether there is a threshold in the relationship between classroom quality and toddler outcomes and compare that threshold to a priori cut-points used in practice by the local QRIS in Miami-Dade County, Quality Counts.